staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Jan Venulet. Nigdy nie wyjechałem z Polski; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - List, odc. 30 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Edgar's Letter, ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - O Nosaczach Obrażalskich 09:00 Budzik - Rękawiczki 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 18; serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4112 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4327); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton; koncert 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Małe oszustwa - wielkie sukcesy odc. 165; magazyn 11:05 Jaka to melodia? - finał listopada; teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1174; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1563 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Palce lizać - odc. 5/9 - Pojedynek; serial TVP 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Pod skórą krokodyla 2/2 (Crocodiles: Under The Skin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:30 Errata do biografii - Roman Palester 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jesteś tym co jesz - Lisa Aspden; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:40 Pora na doktora ; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4113; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4114; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Perły Millennium - Marilyn, ostatnie seanse - rozmowa o filmie 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1568 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1724; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1179; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 13 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Wystawa kotów, odc. 11 (Best of Breed); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Podróż; spektakl teatralny 21:30 James Bond w Jedynce - Goldfinger (GOLDFINGER); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1964) 23:30 Mocne kino nocne - Czas śmierci (Long Time Dead) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2006) 01:05 Kojak seria 1 - Oblężenie, odc.1 (Kojak, Siege of Terror, ep.1); serial kraj prod.USA (1973) 01:50 Notacje - Alfred Schreyer. Śmierć Bruno Schulza; cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 118 Łzy 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 20/48 Narzeczona Mikołaja (Santa Apprentice ep. Santa’s Fiancee); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Przystanek praca 07:30 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 70/72 George pisarzem; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:20 M jak miłość - odc. 320 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 45; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 42 - Stały związek; serial komediowy TVP 12:10 Everwood - odc. 41/45; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 13:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:50 Fort Boyard - (12); reality show 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 348 Szczęśliwy wypadek; serial TVP 15:55 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 1/7 Na zamku straszy; serial TVP 16:35 Zdolne bestie - Uchatka intelektualistka - odc. 3 (Extraordinary animals - odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 1/65 Pojedynek najlepszych (Moonlighting (Gunfight at the so - so corral)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 87; teleturniej 19:35 Na wyłączność - Małgorzata Szumowska; wywiad 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 181 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 620; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 376 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 16/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 516); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.V odc.17/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 517); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 00:20 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych - Plus Camerimage 2008 (1); 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Ogród Barbarzyńcy (2) U Dorów (poetycka twórczość Zbigniewa Herberta); film dokumentalny 01:10 Wieczór artystyczny - Carlos do Carmo na Festiwalu Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI (Kazimierz Dolny - Janowiec n/Wisłą) cz. 1; koncert 02:00 Wieczór artystyczny - Fotografia jest sztuką trudną; film dokumentalny 02:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:08 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:12 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:08 Biznes; STEREO 14:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:47 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Szczyt klimatyczny Poznań 2008; relacja; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:28 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:58 RATOWNICY ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:26 Pogoda; STEREO 19:27 Kontr-o-wersje; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:46 Diamentowy szlak - odc. 2 - Kamień niezgody (Diamond Road. The stone that divides); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:28 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 64, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 30, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - Tajny szyfr - odc. 117, Polska 2003 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Dylematy władzy - odc. 221, Polska 2005 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 113, USA 2000-2001 11:25 Samo życie - odc. 1170, Polska 2008 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 19, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 802, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 114, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 249, USA 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Miodowe lata - Alergia - odc. 118, Polska 2003 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 803, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1171, Polska 2008 20:00 Megahit - Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny, USA, Meksyk 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Zastępstwo - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 1:05 Fala zbrodni - Polowanie - odc. 61, Polska 2006 2:00 Rajska plaża - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:01 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo - magazyn kulinarny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 40, Polska 2008 12:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - Finał Polska 2008 14:55 Detektyw Monk 3 - odc. 9, USA 2004-2005 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Serce tyka... do Nepalczyka 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - odc. 390, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 41, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - odc. 486, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1047, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - odc. 504, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Kapitalny pomysł - teleturniej 0:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 05.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.35 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.40 Saint-Tropez (13) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 09.45 Saint-Tropez (14) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 10.55 Być jak ona (11): Drew Barrymore 11.25 Skrzydła (8) - serial komediowy, USA 11.55 Skrzydła (9) - serial kom., USA 12.25 Lalola (31) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.30 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (104) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (105) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozr. 20.00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 21.00 4 Discovery: Smoki. Urzeczywistniona fantazja - film dokumentalny 22.10 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.10 Happy Hour - program rozr. 00.10 Mała czarna - talk show 01.10 Ofiara losu - komedia romantyczna, |USA 2000 03.05 Lalola (31} - serial kom. 03.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.30 Sztukateria - program kult. 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 46; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 12/13 - Konkurs piękności; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Janek (film o Janie Kaczmarku); film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1175; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Docenieni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 602; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 3/7* - Złote runo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Rozmowy na temat... - Globalne ocieplenie klimatu (Joanna Maćkowiak-Pandera); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Warto rozmawiać - Jak zreformować sześciolatki ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Podróżnik - Tahiti, Bounty i artyści; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Pożeracz słońc; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - Komendant "Olech"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1175; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sianokosy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nasz reportaż - Komiksy z tamtych lat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Warto rozmawiać - Jak zreformować sześciolatki ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Grażyna Farmus (Toronto - Kanada); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Pożeracz słońc; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1175; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sianokosy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Jak zreformować sześciolatki ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Nasz reportaż - Komiksy z tamtych lat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Z archiwum IPN - Komendant "Olech"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Grażyna Farmus (Toronto - Kanada); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku